


Limerence

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Photographer!Au, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight BL - Freeform, Theater!AU, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Amari hanya memuja perempuan itu; yang bersinar di bawah gemerlap panggung, tetapi lenyap usai tirai turun. Namun, perempuan itu, sosok nyata yang berperan di belakang wanita panggung tersebut, jatuh hati padanya. Cinta menjadi obsesi, kemudian melahirkan kegilaan.Lantas, siapa yang akan lebih dulu hancur? Aku, kau, atau 'dia'?/ RnR?





	Limerence

**_Limerence_ (1)**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Adaptasi manga dimiliki Nitou Subaru. Macbeth adalah drama yang dibuat William Shakespeare. Salomé ditulis oleh Oscar Wilde. Beberapa dialog drama Macbeth dan Salomé didapat dari terjemahan _manga_ Kasane.**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, theater!AU, OC(s), _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , selipan adegan seksual, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Untuk yang masih bertahan, selamat membaca!**

.

.

“ _Biarkan aku menciummu! Aku ingin bibir itu!_ ”

Gadis itu maju, tak mengenal takut. Cinta membutakan dan keinginan terlampau besar mendorongnya. Ia tak pernah gagal mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, terutama jika itu dari para pria. Dengan sepatah-dua patah kata, ia mampu membuat pria manapun menurutinya. Maka, pria ini, juga tak bisa lepas dari tangannya.

Namun, belum sempat tangannya menggapai kain lusuh yang membalut tubuh pria itu, seorang pemuda menghalanginya. Pemuda itu berupaya menenangkannya, tetapi semakin dilarang, gadis itu semakin menggila. Ia meraung, menjerit-jerit dalam dekapan si pemuda, memanggil-manggil pria yang bahkan tak sudi melempar selirik pandang padanya.

Amari memerhati, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu masuk. Matanya tak terlepas dari panggung sampai tangannya yang memegang kamera terangkat. Begitu mendapat sudut yang ia inginkan, pria itu lantas memotretnya, mengabadikan adegan yang ia inginkan.

“Maaf.”

Amari menurunkan kameranya, menoleh dan bersipandang dengan seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

“Walau ini latihan, Anda tak diperbolehkan mengambil foto. Terutama jika itu untuk konsumsi publik,” ujar pemuda itu tegas.

“Aah,” Amari mengangguk beberapa kali, lantas merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kartu nama. “Kuharap gadis itu sudah memberitahumu mengenaiku.”

Pemuda mengerutkan dahi, tetapi tetap mengambil kartu nama tersebut dan membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertera di sana. Matanya melebar, terperengah. Namun, ketegasan tak berkurang di matanya.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Amari. “Meski demikian, latihan ini tak bisa menjadi konsumsi publik. Jika Anda mau, Anda bisa datang di hari pertunjukan—“

“Biarkan dia.”

Suara pria lain menyela diikuti munculnya seorang pria dari bangku penonton. Kepalanya menoleh, memamerkan senyum miring yang khas dan ia kembali melanjutkan. “Dia tak akan membuat foto tadi jadi konsumsi publik. Aku bisa menjaminnya.”

Pemuda itu bungkam, lantas menunduk pada kedua pria itu secara bergantian dan undur diri. Amari melirik pria yang membantunya barusan, menyeletuk usil. “Buat apa kau kemari, Miyoshi?”

“Kau sendiri?” Miyoshi membalasnya dengan tanya yang lain.

Amari terkekeh renyah, lalu memamerkan kamera yang dipegangnya. “Mengabadikan akting seorang aktris terdengar lebih menyenangkan buatku di hari libur begini.”

“Oh? Bagaimana dengan kencanmu? Bukannya seminggu lalu kau baru kenalan dengan perempuan baru?”

Tawa kembali meluncur dari bibir Amari. “Sejak kapan kau penasaran dengan kehidupan kencanku?”

“ _Saa_?” Miyoshi memilih berteka-teki, lalu kembali memandangi panggung dan terkekeh geli. “Membosankannya.”

“Padahal aktingnya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada yang terakhir, lho. Hargailah kerja keras adikmu sendiri, Miyoshi,” nasihat Amari sembari kembali mengambil foto.

“Kau bergurau,” Miyoshi menyahut santai. “Salomé-nya masih belum terpulas. Hanya kegilaan yang tercermin dari setiap gesturnya.”

“Aku tak akan banyak bicara dengan kemampuan mengkritikmu itu.” Amari masih setia memotret beberapa adegan dan mengecek hasil tangkapannya sejenak. “Tapi, melihat kemajuannya, kurasa Miyō ... setidaknya akan meraih peringkat di tiga besar aktris terpopuler tahun ini.”

Miyoshi menyeringai, merasa tertantang. “Kita lihat saja.”

Seruan tanda latihan berhenti memecah ketegangan yang memenuhi ruangan. Baik aktor maupun aktris menghentikan akting mereka, mendengarkan arahan sang sutradara, kemudian menyebar ke berbagai penjuru. Istirahat.

Amari menurunkan kameranya, membiarkan benda yang setara dengan nyawanya itu tergantung di lehernya. Matanya kembali berpusat pada aktris yang berperan sebagai gadis sinting tadi. Kakinya melangkah anggun menuruni panggung, sedang rautnya masih menyisakan kegilaan peran yang ia mainkan. Mencerminkan keagungan putri raja tetapi juga butanya cinta.

Indah. Sangat indah.

“ _Otsukare_ —eh,” Miyō mengerjap, rautnya mendingin ketika menemukan orang yang tak ingin ia temui. “Oh. Kaudatang, eh, _Aniki_.”

“Sedang senggang,” Miyoshi menyahut, “tetapi pada akhirnya aktingmu sama sekali tak menghiburku. Buang-buang waktu.”

“Kalau begitu jangan datang lagi kemari, Bangsat,” maki gadis itu benci.

Miyoshi melepaskan tawa mencemooh. “Rupanya ada aktris yang tak ingin aktingnya dilihat penonton, eh? Ah, kurasa wajar. Dengan akting seperti itu—”

“Dengan akting seperti itu, setidaknya dia bisa masuk tiga besar. Bukannya kita sudah bicarakan ini?”

Sekilat cahaya _blitz_ menyambar keduanya, membuat dua orang itu lantas menoleh dan menemukan Amari tengah menggenggam kameranya.

“Ah, maaf. Jariku tergelincir jadi tidak sengaja memotret.” Pria itu berdusta, tetapi tetap meneruskan ucapannya. “Kalau kalian bertengkar lagi, bisa-bisa jariku makin tergelincir dan memotret lebih banyak.”

Miyoshi bungkam, kemudian menghela napas menyadari bahwa rekannya itu tak berada di pihaknya. “Aku hilang minat untuk tinggal,” katanya sebelum berbalik dan menjauh begitu saja.

Miyō memerhati, sorot matanya masih menyisakan kebencian sampai Amari menepuk kepalanya.

“ _Otsukare_. Salomé-mu bagus,” puji Amari sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

Miyō tak membalas, matanya menatap lantai sebelum akhirnya menepis tangan sang pria. “Belum cukup. Kalau orang itu belum puas menghinaku, artinya belum cukup—sama sekali.”

“Hei, hei. Kau itu mau memukau siapa, sih?” Amari tertawa, tangannya kembali mengusap sayang puncak kepala sang dara. “Bukannya kau berakting buat penontonmu? Abaikan saja Miyoshi.”

Miyō tak segera menjawab, terlebih dulu menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk. “ _Arigatou_.”

“ _Douitashimashite_.” Amari  melepaskan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya, lantas menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. “Nih, pesananmu.”

Kegusaran masih tersisa ketika gadis itu melirik kamera yang Amari berikan, tetapi perlahan mereda dan kepalanya terangguk samar. Tangannya yang lebih kecil mengambil alih kamera itu, kemudian melihat-lihat hasil gambar yang diambil Amari.

Amari diam, memerhati seluruh ekspresi yang gadis itu buat juga jemari lentik yang terus menerus menekan tombol-tombol di kamera. Antusiasme yang ia tunjukkan setiap kali memandangi foto dirinya mirip sebagaimana yang diperlihatkan anak kecil kala menyimak apa yang baru ia tahu. Tak ada yang menarik. Namun, begitu di panggung, semua jejak akan _dirinya_ lenyap, berganti menjadi gemerlap cahaya yang menyilaukan. Memukau banyak mata, memukau _nya_.

“Ah.” Miyō berhenti pada sebuah foto, menampilkan dirinya tengah meraung sembari memegang properti berbentuk kepala manusia. Jemarinya menyapu gambar, terlihat masuk ke dalam foto itu.

Matanya terpejam, dan ketika membuka, Amari terperengah. Sorot mata itu bukan milik _Miy_ _ō_ , tetapi _Salomé_. Mata arang itu memantulkan luka, ekspresinya teramat layu.

“ _Jochanaan,_ ” bibirnya melirih, perih menyayat hati, “ _hanya kau seorang ... hanya kau laki-laki yang aku cintai._ ” **(2)**

 

_Indah sekali._

 

Ratapan gadis yang telanjur jatuh hati pada orang yang tak dapat ia raih, juga rasa tergila-gila yang tak dapat ia buang dari hatinya. Semuanya tersampaikan.

 

Amari sontak bertepuk tangan, membuyarkan Miyō dari aktingnya dan tersenyum tipis. “Bagus sekali. Perasaannya tersampaikan dengan jelas,” pujinya.

Miyō mengerjap, “... sungguh?”

“Tentu saja.” Amari tergelak, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala sang dara. “Salomé yang cantik, jatuh hati dengan Jochanaan, dan akhirnya gila karena cintanya—semuanya terpulas dengan rapi. Penonton akan sangat terpukau.”

Miyō terdiam, tak segera merespons. Kepalanya menunduk dan helaan napasnya terdengar. “Syukurlah ...,” ia mendesah lega, tetapi tak jua mengangkat kepalanya.

“Kalau seandainya Salomé berakhir dengan keputusasaan, pasti dia akan berwajah seperti itu.”

“Konyol.” Kali ini, gadis itu mendongak, menatap sang pria. “Memangnya Salomé itu Lady Macbeth?”

“Itu kan cuma ‘kalau’.”

“ _Hai’, hai’._ ” Miyō menyerahkan kamera yang dipegangnya pada sang pria, bibirnya mengulas senyum tulus. “ _Thanks_. Nanti kuminta fotonya.”

“Sesuai kata Anda, _Yang Mulia_.” Amari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengambil kameranya dan kembali mengalunginya.

Miyō tersenyum, tubuhnya berbalik, dan pergi begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, sutradara kembali berseru, memanggil seluruh pemain untuk kembali ke posisi.

Latihan kembali dimulai.

.

.

“Jadi, hari ini kau bakal mentraktirku nih?”

“Ini tanda terima kasih tahu,” Miyō menyahut datar. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke sana-sini, mencari restoran. Latihan hari itu cukup keras, berhubung tanggal pentas kian dekat. Latihan hari ini bahkan terlambat usai dan baru selesai setelah malam menjemput dirgantara.

“Karena membelamu dari Miyoshi?” Amari menebak.

“Itu, dan juga buat fotonya,” jawab Miyō santai, nyaris datar.

Amari tergelak. “Santai saja kalau soal foto. Toh aku juga sedang senggang.”

“Biaya fotomu itu memang tak mahal?”

“Kalau begitu bayar pakai akting terbaikmu nanti di pentas hari pertama. Kursinya yang strategis, ya.”

“Cih. Ternyata maunya dapat tiket gratis. Harga jepretan kameramu itu murah, ya?”

“Sedang diskon sih.”

Miyō melirik pria di sebelahnya, lantas terkekeh hingga bahunya terguncang keras. “Ada-ada saja, pakai ada potongan harga segala.”

“Tidak ada yang berlebihan untuk Anda, _Putri Salomé_ ,” Amari kembali mengedip.

“Kalau begitu, cium kakiku sini.”

“Wah, kalau yang minta cuma perempuan biasa dan bukan Putri Salomé, sepertinya aku mundur saja.”

“Tahu darimana yang sedang bicara ini _Miyō_ , bukan _Salomé_?”

“Soalnya Putri Salomé bukan tipe perempuan yang seenaknya meminta pria mencium kakinya.”

“Cih. Fotografer sepertimu itu kalau tidak gila, ya sinting. Jadi prihatin.”

Tawa Amari kembali pecah. “Jadi, mau makan di mana, nih?”

“Hm ...,” Miyō mengerutkan dahi, tak tahu harus ke mana. “Aku tak tahu. Amari- _san_ punya rekomendasi?”

.

.

Miyō langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang begitu tiba di rumah. Tak menghiraukan sindiran kakaknya, tak jua mengindahkan aroma tubuhnya yang pekat. Matanya menyendu, memutar ulang memorinya ketika latihan, dan menghela napas panjang.

“ _Kenapa tidak hilang-hilang?_ ” **(3)** Gadis itu melirih perih. Matanya terpejam, meninggalkan realitas dan menjelajah alam mimpi.

Tak ada apapun dalam mimpinya, kecuali kegelapan.

.

.

Amari sibuk menekan _keyboard_ malam itu, memandangi satu demi satu foto yang berhasil diabadikannya di layar laptop. Dari yang terlama, sampai yang baru ia ambil siang tadi. Modelnya sama, berfokus pada seorang dara yang ia kenal sejak kuliah—dara yang juga memintanya untuk memotret aktingnya barusan.

Lady Macbeth dalam _Macbeth_ , Catherine Earnshaw dalam _Wuthering Heights_ , Little Mermaid dari _The Little Mermaid_ , hingga Salomé dari _Salomé_.

Gadis itu selalu memukau, terutama dalam siraman gemerlap cahaya panggung. Seluruh emosinya— _emosi tokoh yang ia perankan_ —tergambar jelas, nyata eksistensinya. Tangis, tawa, putus asa, gila, ambisi, perih—semuanya tampak bernyawa.

Amari selalu melupakan sosok sejati gadis itu setiap kali Miyō tengah berakting. Ketika Miyō  berperan, gadis itu teramat menghanyutkan, melenakan, memukau _nya_ hingga ia merasa tak bisa melepas gadis itu barang sejenak. Seolah jika ia berkedip, maka ia akan kehilangan bagian yang begitu penting.

Pria itu meraih mug yang ia letakkan di meja, lantas meneguk isinya. Diliriknya lagi hasil potretnya; Miyō sebagai Salomé—Putri Salomé tengah menari untuk sang raja agar kelak dapat meminta kepala pria yang dikasihinya.

“Cantik,” pria itu bergumam, tampak puas. “Salomé memang sepatutnya secantik ini.”

.

.

Miyō menghempaskan diri di sebelah kursi yang Amari tempati, lantas menyandarkan punggung pada sandarannya dan menghela napas panjang. “ _Haaah_ , capek sekali latihan tadi. Ini bahkan lebih berat daripada waktu latihan _karate_ dengan Hatano- _san_ saat kuliah.”

“Itu karena tarian Salomé-mu, belum menunjukkan _Salomé_ ,” sahut Amari sembari mengutak-atik kameranya. “Tumben. Padahal hari-hari yang lalu kau tidak begitu.”

“Aku tahu kok, aku tahu.” Miyō mengibaskan tangannya di udara, tetapi lantas kembali menghela napas panjang. “Cuma sedang ada pikiran.”

“ _Aah_ ,” Amari mengangguk seolah tampak mengerti. “Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Miyoshi—sudah kubilang, kan?”

“Pernah dengar istilah kalau ‘semakin tak ingin dipikirkan, bayangannya akan semakin gencar mengejar’?”

Gelak tawa meluncur deras. “Istilah darimana?”

“Baru kubuat tadi.”

Amari geleng-geleng, lantas menepuk lagi puncak kepala sang dara. “Berjuanglah sampai dapat membawa Putri Salomé ke tengah panggung, Miyō.”

“ _Haaah_... _hai’, hai’._ ”

“Oh, aku jadi teringat.” Amari merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan sibuk menekan-nekan tombolnya sebelum melanjutkan. “Jitsui bilang hari ini bakal makan malam dengan yang lain. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Sekalian menjernihkan pikiran.”

“Kalau dengan yang lain, _Aniki_ pasti bakal datang, kan?”

“Setidaknya, dia bakal menjaga _image_ -nya berhubung ada Jitsui.”

“Hmm ...,” Miyō menimbang. “... itu benar juga, sih.”

Amari menarik segaris senyum, kemudian kembali bertanya. “Jadi?”

“Boleh juga. Bilang tambahan satu orang.”

.

.

“Ah,” Jitsui mengulas senyum netral ketika melihat Amari serta Miyō datang bersama. “Malam, Amari- _san_ , Miyō.”

“Malam juga, Jitsui- _san_!” Miyō mengangkat tangannya, melambaikannya bersemangat.

“Sudah kuduga yang datang itu kau,” kata Jitsui lagi.

“Memang menurut Jitsui- _san_ siapa?” balas Miyō penasaran.

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman kencan barunya Amari- _san_?” sahut Jitsui tepat sasaran.

“Hei, hei. Aku belum kencan dengan siapa-siapa, duh.” Amari tergelak.

“Belum buat bulan ini.” Jitsui meralat.

“Oh, benar juga.” Miyō mengangguk beberapa kali. “Pantas saja dia sering ke latihan Salomé-ku, ternyata karena belum dapat teman kencan. Ck, ck.”

“Hei, hei. Jahat sekali. Aku ini tulus menontonmu tahu.” Amari menepuk puncak kepala sang dara.

“Aku atau _Salomé_?”

“Wah, ketahuan _deh_.”

Jitsui berdeham, mengambil alih percakapan dan menatap keduanya. “Lebih baik kalian masuk. Fukumoto- _san_ tidak suka masakannya jadi dingin.”

“ _Hai’_!” Miyō tersenyum lebar, kemudian menerobos masuk seraya berteriak ‘permisi’ cukup keras. Kegaduhan sontak menyambutnya, membuat kediaman Jitsui kembali ramai.

“ _Thanks_ untuk persiapan makan malamnya, Jitsui.” Amari lebih dulu berbasa-basi. “Dan, selamat, kudengar _manga_ buatanmu masuk jajaran peringkat ketiga besar di _genre thriller_.”

“Terima kasih,” Jitsui menanggapi, tersenyum netral. “Amari- _san_ tak ikut pameran lagi, eh? Sampai bisa bersama Miyō.”

“Hei, hei. Berlebihan tahu.” Amari menepis, tetapi tawa meluncur juga dari bibirnya.

“Miyoshi- _san_ sampai membicarakannya, lho.”

“Astaga.” Tawa Amari masih belum reda. “Sudah kuduga kalau Miyoshi itu tipe kakak _overprotective_ yang _tsundere_.”

“Kalau kedengaran, kau bakal diburu walau sampai ke ujung dunia lho, Amari- _san_.”

“Aku tahu kok. Tapi, aku benar, kan?”

“ _Yaah_ ... aku tak akan membantahnya, sih.” Jitsui meloloskan tawa kecil.

“Kan?” Amari bersikeras mencari dukungan suara, bibirnya pun ikut meloloskan tawa yang sama.

“Jitsui- _san_ , Amari- _san_!” Tanpa diduga, Miyō kembali, tampak heran sekaligus tergesa. “Kenapa masih di luar? Fukumoto- _san_ bilang, kalau belum lengkap, tak boleh ada yang makan,” sungutnya.

Amari _nyengir_. “Aku ke sana.”

“Jangan lama-lama, dasar.” Namun, meski berkata demikian dengan nada mengancam, gadis itu tetap meninggalkan mereka, berupaya menenangkan kumpulan orang-orang kelaparan di dalam sana.

Amari mengulas senyum, mengatakan tanpa suara bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan itu lain kali. Walau begitu, Jitsui tak semudah itu membiarkan rekannya itu masuk dengan mudah. Begitu Amari mengambil selangkah maju, pria yang lebih mungil itu mengajukan tanya ambigu.

“Habis melihat Miyō lagi, eh—makanya kalian bersama-sama kemari.”

Amari menghentikan langkahnya, tak menjawab pun jua melirik lawan bicaranya. Tetapi, bibirnya mengukir senyum miring.

“Melihat _Salomé_ ,” ralat pria itu sebelum benar-benar masuk. Melewatkan Jitsui yang menunjukkan raut memaklumi sebelum ikut menyusulnya ke dalam.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Namun, gadis itu belum beranjak dari kursinya, memandangi celah dari jendela yang tak tertutup tirai, menyimak dirgantara kelam tanpa bintang.

“... _aku_ ,” ia melirih, terlampau pelan. Berkebalikan dengan bagaimana seharusnya dialog itu diucapkan. “... _akan mencium bibirmu._ ” **(4)**

“ _Aku—_ “

“ _Akan mencium bibirmu._ ” **(5)**

Miyō tersentak, kembali ke realitasnya. Matanya bersipandang dengan Miyoshi yang menyeringai, mencemoohnya.

“Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Kau bakal membuat Salomé-mu semakin buruk dengan kantung mata itu,” cetus Miyoshi sembari mengambil minum.

“Bukannya kau sudah tidur?” balas Miyō seraya memandang kakaknya benci.

“Terbangun.”

“Tidak seperti dirimu sekali.”

“Duduk melamun sembari menggumamkan dialog drama tanpa sadar juga bukan seperti dirimu sekali, _Imouto_.”

“Ck.” Gadis itu membuang muka, matanya memicing menyimpan murka. “Bajingan sepertimu tak bakal mengerti.”

“Setidaknya aku paham kalau biasanya, adikku tak akan berlama-lama menjadi tokoh yang ia perankan.” Miyoshi meletakkan gelasnya di meja, menatap adik perempuannya tajam. “Apa yang tengah kauharapkan, hm?”

“... jangan bicara sembarangan,” Miyō berkilah lambat. “Aku membenci peran-peran itu.”

“Dan kau berusaha _menjadi_ mereka di panggung.” Miyoshi menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana. “Terus terang, kau sama saja seperti dulu. Mati-matian menjadi orang yang kaubenci.”

“Aku punya alasan.” Miyō berkilah cepat.

“Lantas? Apa itu?”

Suara gemeletak gigi mengudara, mengisi senyap yang sengaja dibuat Miyoshi untuk adiknya. Miyō tampak kian emosional, sorot matanya tersesat. Ia tahu ia tak boleh mengatakannya, atau penghinaan akan semakin deras terarah padanya. Tetapi, bibirnya tetap bergerak dan suaranya berhasil lolos dari tenggorokan.

“Aku ... cuma ...,” pengakuannya tersendat, “... gemerlap cahaya itu ... lebih membutakan daripada kegelapan yang kelam ... dan _aku_ yang bukan aku—“

 

_—merebut apa yang paling kuinginkan._

 

“Dan sekarang kau _sekarat_ , eh—karena cintamu itu?”

 

Suara Miyoshi mengembalikan Miyō ke dalam realitas. Pria itu menyeringai, menandakan firasat buruk akan menjelma menjadi nyata, bukan lagi sekadar mimpi.

“Tangkapan gambar seorang fotografer adalah isi hatinya.” Seringai Miyoshi kian lebar. “Setidaknya, foto-foto itu lebih jujur daripada mulutnya.”

Miyō memalingkan wajahnya, merasakan degup jantungnya kian cepat menyadari rahasianya bukan lagi sebuah ‘rahasia’. Suara gemeletak gigi terdengar kembali, tetapi Miyoshi mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan.

“Mereka—foto-foto itu—tak pernah berbohong. Mereka mengatakan dengan jelas siapa yang ditatap _nya_.”

“Aku tahu.” Miyō menyambar.

“Cuma _tahu_ , tapi tak punya cara untuk keluar dari rantai itu, eh?”

“Aku lelah.” Miyō berdiri, enggan mendengar lebih banyak. “Kalau kau hanya ingin menghinaku, lain kali saja, _Aniki_.”

“Kau tak akan berhasil meraihnya kalau hanya diam di tempat seperti ini, _Imouto_.”

Miyō menggebrak meja kasar, membungkam mulut tajam Miyoshi. Mata gadis itu memicing, memancarkan amarah yang menyala-nyala, bersama dendam yang tak pernah reda. “Untuk kedua kalinya, _Aniki_. Kalau kau berniat menghinaku, lanjutkan lain waktu,” desisnya.

Miyoshi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mengamati adiknya yang berupaya mengembalikan deru napasnya. Tersenyum penuh percaya diri sebelum angkat kaki begitu saja.

Miyō menunduk dalam, mencoba memertahankan kewarasannya, berharap tak jatuh ke jurang yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada tokoh yang ia perankan. Walau begitu, bibirnya masih setia menyebut kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang.

“ _Aku_ _akan mencium bibirmu. Aku pasti_ _akan mencium bibirmu._ ” **(6)**

.

.

Amari mempertahankan senyumnya kala berjalan menuju gedung teater. Tangannya menggenggam amplop cokelat berisi foto-foto yang diambilnya ketika Miyō berlatih. Ia sadar ia akan terlambat sampai di tujuannya, tetapi mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu jam latihan berakhir sempat terlambat, tak ada salahnya bertaruh.

Pria itu melebarkan senyumnya kala sampai di pintu masuk, lantas mendorongnya dan menyerahkan kartu namanya pada penjaga. Mereka membiarkannya masuk dan ia bisa merasakan langkahnya semakin lebar mendekati panggung. Bayangan akan Salomé yang menginginkan Jochanaan, ambisi yang menyeretnya pada obsesi, dan akhirnya menggila—seluruh adegan yang direkamnya dari menonton latihan sang dara berputar dalam kepalanya, membuatnya kian tak sabar.

Namun, begitu tiba di sana, yang ia dapatkan bukannya gemerlap cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, melainkan gemuruh tawa dan obrolan antar staf. Besar kemungkinan, latihan hari itu baru selesai—Amari menerka dari jumlah staf yang masih berlalu-lalang dan suara obrolan yang masih ramai.

“Omong-omong, Miyō- _chan_ ,” suara itu membuat Amari ikut menoleh, menemukan gadis yang dicarinya tengah duduk bersama beberapa staf yang tak ia kenal siapa, “fotografer itu tak datang lagi?”

“Jelek sekali kau menyebutnya pakai ‘fotografer itu’,” ledek Miyō.

“Makanya, kenalkan dia dong.”

“Akhirnya ekormu terlihat juga, kan.”

Gadis yang mengajak Miyō bicara sontak terkekeh, membuat seorang pemuda yang juga ada di sana mengambil alih percakapan. “Tapi, Miyō- _chan_ juga jarang membicarakannya. Bukannya kalian pacaran?”

“Bukan _kok_ ,” Miyō lantas membantah. “Dia temanku sejak kuliah.”

“Eeh? Padahal kalian lengket sekali.”

“Jangan basa-basi begitu. Aku tahu kalian sedang merayuku supaya dikenalkan dengannya.”

“Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tak dilakukan?”

“Ada imbalannya tidak?”

“Astaga, Miyō- _chan_.” Sekumpulan orang itu tergelak, memancing gadis brunet itu untuk ikut tertawa. Obrolan mereka berlanjut, kali ini seputar tata panggung tanpa meredam guyonan-guyonan kecil yang memancing tawa.

 

_—Sejak kapan gadis itu sangat bersahabat dengan orang lain?_

 

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Jitsui. Pria berambut legam itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, kemudian membuat gestur agar Amari mengikutinya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Jitsui lantas angkat kaki, keluar dari tempat itu. Amari memandangi pintu itu lekat-lekat, kemudian menoleh pada Miyō sejenak, dan memilih mengikuti jejak Jitsui.

.

.

“Tumben kau kemari, Jitsui.”

Jitsui melempar senyum tipis pada Amari. “Mampir. Aku baru selesai berkunjung dari perpustakaan kota. Karena jaraknya dekat, aku mampir sekalian.”

“Aah,” Amari mengangguk, terkekeh singkat. “Kau akrab dengannya, eh? Atau kau tengah mendekatkan diri karena dia calon adik iparmu?”

Jitsui anehnya tak segera menjawab, lebih dulu tertegun dan memandangi rekannya ganjil. “Aneh sekali. Padahal aku dan Miyō memang seperti ini.”

“Seperti _ini_?”

“Dekat—setidaknya, bisa dibilang _cukup_ dekat.”

“Seperti datang ke latihan pentasnya?”

Jitsui tak menjawab, tetapi kurva di bibirnya memancarkan aura berbahaya. “Menurutmu dengan datang ke latihannya sesering mungkin dapat membuat hubungan kami terlihat _dekat_?”

“Yaah, tidak juga,” Amari mengendikkan bahu. “Tapi, Miyō paling sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan dramanya jadi—“

“Apa saja kegiatan Miyō yang kautahu?”

Amari mengerjapkan matanya. Ia paham ada yang berusaha digali kawan lamanya ini, tetapi tak tahu apa yang berusaha Jitsui ketahui. “Hm ... biar kuingat-ingat,” pria berambut cokelat gelap itu mengelus dagunya, refleks menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. “Waktu kuliah, dia ikut klub drama dan sering bersaing untuk mendapat peran utama dengan Miyoshi. Sekarang bekerja sebagai aktris, masih berupaya menyaingi Miyoshi. Itu saja kurasa.”

“Kautahu dia sesekali membantuku mengerjakan _manga_?”

Amari ganti tertegun. “Dia?” tanyanya memastikan.

Jitsui menjawabnya dengan anggukan. “ _Plot_ bulan lalu yang masuk jajaran peringkat ketiga besar di _genre thriller_ —yang kaupuji saat makan malam itu—adalah kontribusinya dalam membantuku.”

“Sebentar, sebentar.” Amari menyela. “Kukira _manga_ buatanmu cuma memberi kredit pada Tazaki dan Odagiri sebagai asisten.”

“Karena Miyō tak mau namanya dimasukkan.” Jitsui menjawab. “Jadi, aku tak pernah mengungkitnya, walau pernah kusebutkan dia secara anonim.”

“Kenapa?”

“Bukannya kau sering bersamanya? Kenapa yang begitu tak tahu?”

Sejenak, Amari kehilangan suaranya. “... tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Buat apa aku tahu, eh?”

“Memang tak ada,” Jitsui tampak mengerti walau kemudian menambahkan, “dia tak pernah menceritakannya padamu?”

“Tidak, kurasa.”

“Atau dia sudah menceritakannya tapi kau tak mendengarnya?”

Amari kembali bungkam, memberi jeda bagi Jitsui untuk meneruskan. “Apa kautahu Kaminaga- _san_ , Tazaki- _san_ , dan lainnya sempat mengunjungi latihannya juga?” pancing pria berambut legam itu.

“... kapan?” Amari bertanya lambat.

“ _Saa_?” Jitsui mengendikkan bahu. “Aku terkejut kau tak _tahu_ sampai sejauh ini.”

“Kurasa bukan urusanku juga untuk tahu.”

“Memang bukan urusanmu,” Jitsui menarik napas sejenak, “tapi, Miyō pasti pernah menceritakannya. Dan selama itu, kau selalu menutup telingamu.”

“Apa kautahu, waktu kuliah dulu, dia juga sering berada di klub memasak dengan Fukumoto- _san_?” Jitsui kembali angkat suara. “Apa kautahu berapa kali dia dapat surat cinta di loker sepatunya? Berapa banyak cokelat dan pernyataan cinta yang ia dapat saat valentine? Makanan kesukaannya? Berapa banyak kawan yang ia punya? Berapa kali ia merasa depresi? Yang lainnya selain persoalan teater dan klub drama.”

Tak ada respons, entah itu jawaban atau sanggahan.

Jitsui menarik napas panjang, menarik kesimpulan mutlak. “Ternyata benar ya, Amari- _san_.”

“Apanya?”

“Meski kau selalu bersama Miyō,” Jitsui menatapnya, “nyatanya kau sama sekali tak mengenalnya.”

Selama beberapa detik, sorot mata Amari tak terbaca. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya, kemudian menyeletuk dengan tangan menutupi kedua matanya. “Mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya—bukannya terlalu tajam, eh?”

“Kenyataan yang ada memang demikian.”

“ _Sama sekali_?”

“Kaubisa menjawab salah satu pertanyaanku tadi, Amari- _san_?”

Keheningan yang menjawabnya, membuat Jitsui puas mengetahui bahwa ia memang benar. “Kau tak pernah mengenal Miyō, Amari- _san_ ,” kata pria itu, menekankan kesimpulannya. “Kau hanya mengenal _Miyō_ yang ada di panggung. Kau hanya kenal sosok gadis itu ketika ia tidak sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri. Miyō yang bukan _Miyō_. Makanya waktu itu kau meralatku dan bilang kalau kau ‘melihat Salomé’, kan?”

 

Miyō yang bukan _Miyō_. Tokoh yang diperankan gadis itu. Bukan Miyō yang _sesungguhnya_.

 

“Yang kau kenal hanyalah sosok ilusi; yang bersinar di bawah lampu panggung, tetapi lenyap ketika tirai turun.”

 

“Maaf jika kata-kataku terlalu tajam,” Jitsui meneruskan, walau permintaan maafnya tak mengandung sesal dan murni basa-basi. “Tetapi, aku sudah bosan melihat drama di antara kalian yang terus stagnan. Lebih baik kalian akhiri sebelum seluruh penonton angkat kaki dari kursi.”

Pria yang lebih mungil itu melangkah, melewati Amari sebelum berhenti di sebelah yang bersangkutan. “Ke mana kameramu, Amari- _san_?”

“ _Aah_ ...,” jeda sejenak, “... tak kubawa.”

“Tak kaubawa karena kautahu bakal bertemu _Miyō_ dan bukan _Salomé_?”

“Kuharap kaubisa segera menerima kenyataan,” Jitsui kembali menambahkan, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Amari menyanggah, “bahwa perempuan yang kau perhatikan hanya sosok palsu yang tak pernah eksis dalam dunia nyata.”

Dan pria berambut legam itu pergi begitu saja, tak menoleh lagi.

.

.

Miyoshi mengalihkan pandangnya dari dirgantara, menoleh kala merasakan ada yang mendekat, dan menemukan Jitsui menjauhi gedung teater.

“Lama.” Miyoshi menyakukan tangannya ke saku celana, menatap Jitsui dengan pandangan yang menuntut alasan.

“Aku tak ingat minta ditunggu. Dan Miyoshi- _san_ yang kukenal tak seharusnya berada di sini karena masih ada pekerjaan.”

Miyoshi menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. “Menurut Tazaki, kau harusnya berada di perpustakaan kota,” manik kucing itu melempar selirik pandang pada gedung teater, “tapi kau malah berada di sana, eh?”

“Khawatir—aku bakal menggosipkan dirimu dengan Miyō?” Jitsui balas memandang pria di depannya.

“Sepertinya dia sering sekali buang-buang waktu dengan hal tidak penting. Wajar aktingnya semakin hancur,” kekeh Miyoshi geli.

“Aku tadi bicara dengan Amari- _san_.”

Seringai Miyoshi luntur. “ _Aah_. Ternyata dia masih datang, eh?”

“Khawatir kalau Amari- _san_ bakal ‘memainkan’ Miyō sebagaimana dia memperdaya teman-teman kencannya yang lalu?”

“Jangan bercanda.” Miyoshi menepuk puncak kepala Jitsui, lantas berjalan ke sisi mobil yang lain, membuka pintunya, dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Jitsui tanpa disuruh mengikutinya, membuka pintu, dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan pengemudi. “Mau sampai kapan Miyoshi- _san_ pura-pura tak memerhatikan mereka?”

“Aku cuma senggang.” Mesin mobil dinyalakan.

“Kau cemas pada Miyō.” Jitsui memvonis seraya memasang sabuk pengaman.

Miyoshi lantas tertawa, sedikit sumbang. “Aku takut sekarang. Sejak kapan kau senang mengumbar lelucon, Jitsui?”

“Miyoshi- _san_ ,” Jitsui mengerling, tak berniat mengalah, “aku tahu kau khawatir soal adikmu, terutama persoalan mentalnya yang semakin absurd karena _dramanya_ dengan Amari- _san_ tak kunjung usai dan terbawa karena berperan sebagai Salomé.”

Miyoshi terkekeh, sadar bahwa Jitsui tak akan mundur, kemudian mengganti topik. “Apa yang kaubicarakan dengan Amari?”

“Kubilang kalau wanita yang ia puja cuma bagian dari delusi.”

“Menusuk sekali.” Miyoshi tertawa menghina.

“Salah?”

“Tidak. Itu terlampau benar malahan.”

“Lantas kenapa Miyoshi- _san_ tertawa?”

“Karena terlalu tepat sasaran itu.” Miyoshi menginjak rem halus, membiarkan mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan lampu merah. “Kau baru menghancurkan apa yang ia yakini, menjelaskan bahwa eksistensi perempuan di panggung itu hanya sekadar ilusi. Aku yakin dia sangat syok.”

“Miyoshi- _san_ terlihat senang.” Senyum terukir rapi di bibir Jitsui.

“Begitu, kah?” Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu hijau menyala. Miyoshi lantas membelokkan kemudi mobil, membiarkan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang. “Anggap saja, ini karena drama yang dimulai bertahun-tahun lalu, akhirnya sampai juga di klimaks.”

“Bagaimana jika resolusinya tak seperti yang Miyoshi- _san_ harapkan?”

“Oh?” Manik cokelat Miyoshi bergulir sejenak ke sudut, bibirnya kembali menyeringai. “Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Jitsui?”

Jitsui berupaya tetap terlihat netral kendati yakin matanya telah berkilat picik. “Antara Miyō atau Amari- _san_ , menurutmu siapa yang akan lebih dulu _hancur_?”

.

.

Amari terbangun esoknya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi, berkali-kali seolah si tamu tak punya hati untuk membiarkannya kembali terlelap. Pria itu memegangi kepalanya, lantas bangkit, kemudian berjalan gontai menuju pintu.

“Sebentar, sebentar,” kata pria itu begitu langkahnya cukup dekat sampai ke pintu. Dibukanya pintu apartemen dan tertegun kala menemukan Miyō tengah menekuk wajahnya.

“Lama.” Gadis itu menggerutu, kemudian menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. “ _Ew_ , kau baru bangun? Dasar om-om pemalas.”

Amari berhasil mendapatkan suaranya setelah ia meneguk ludah. “... bukannya kau ada latihan?”

“Hari ini libur—“ sebelah alis Amari terangkat, mencurigai. “—iya, iya. Aku bohong. Aku _meliburkan_ diri.”

“Lalu Salomé-nya?”

“Aku bilang bakal latihan dengan hasil foto-fotomu.” Gadis itu menengadahkan sebelah tangannya, menuntut. “Kau kan janji bakal memberikannya sebelum pentasku mulai. Mana?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Amari malah memijit pelipisnya. “Bisa kuberikan besok—“

“Sekarang.”

“Bakal lama—“

“Kutunggu. Mumpung _libur_.”

Pria itu membuka mulutnya, tetapi segera mengubur suaranya ketika melihat percik keteguhan di mata arang sang dara. Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir pria itu, sadar bahwa mengalah adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya—dan ia sedang tak ingin berargumen panjang. Pria itu menyingkir dari pintu, memberi jalan.

“Masuk saja,” katanya.

“Nah, begitu dong! _Shitsureishimasu_!”

Gadis itu melangkah masuk, melepas sepatunya, dan melenggang begitu saja. Amari memaklumi, kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dibiarkannya Miyō berkeliaran dalam tempat tinggalnya. Sedang tungkai sang pria mengarah ke dapur, berniat membuat kopi untuk mereka.

“Amari- _saaan_!” Miyō berteriak cukup keras, fokusnya masih tertuju pada pencarian kamera. “Mana kameramu?”

“Kamar.” Amari menjawab, setengah berteriak juga.

“ _Okee_!”

Suara langkah kembali terdengar, kembali diabaikan pula oleh Amari. Pria itu sejujurnya masih belum sepenuhnya terjaga, pikirannya masih mengawang. Suara Jitsui masih terngiang, memvonis mati apa yang ia percayai.

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya sejenak, kemudian menuangkan kopi yang telah diseduhnya ke dalam dua mug. Yang satu ia berikan dua sendok gula—untuknya. Tetapi, kala hendak memberi gula di mug yang lain, tangannya berhenti.

_Berapa sendok gula yang biasa gadis itu konsumsi? Apa gadis itu biasa menggunakan gula? Atau susu? Atau—_

 

[ _“Meski kau selalu bersama Miyō, nyatanya kau sama sekali tak mengenalnya.”_   ]

 

“Oi, Miyō!”

“Hmm?”

“Mau pakai gula atau apa?”

“Gula juga tak apa kok! Tiga sendok, ya!”

“Oke.”

 

[ _“Kau hanya mengenal_ Miyō _yang ada di panggung. Kau hanya kenal sosok gadis itu ketika ia tidak sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri. Miyō yang bukan_ Miyō _.”_   ]

 

_Apa yang ada di sini itu Miyō yang sesungguhnya?_

 

Amari mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mendapati gadis itu tengah duduk di tepi ranjang seraya menatap serius foto-foto yang tersimpan dalam kamera.

“Kau itu sama sekali tak punya pertahanan walau berada di kamar pria, ya?” cetus Amari sembari menutup pintu.

“Memangnya kenapa? Toh dulu juga biasa seperti ini,” balas gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya.

“Dulu?”

Jemari Miyō berhenti, kepalanya mendongak, memandangi pria itu dengan dahi berkerut. “Dulu—sejak kuliah. Kau lupa? Sempat terbentur saat bangun dan jadi amnesia?”

Amari tak segera membalasnya, lebih dulu meletakkan cangkir kopi yang dibawanya di atas nakas dan menjawab, “Maaf, cuma ... sedang tak fokus.”

“Hee. Tumben.” Miyō beranjak, meletakkan kamera tersebut di meja terdekat, dan menghampiri sang pria. “Kau sakit?” tanyanya cemas.

“Tidak, tidak.” Amari mengibaskan tangannya di udara, lantas meraih sebuah mug kopi dan menyodorkannya. “Kopi?”

Miyō bergeming sesaat, hingga akhirnya menggeleng. “Nanti saja.”

Amari tak membalas, hanya kembali meletakkan mug itu dan meraih mug yang lain. Diteguknya kopi yang ada di dalamnya, membiarkan kafein melenyapkan kantuknya. Miyō membiarkan, mengamati dalam diam, menunggu sampai pria itu berniat buka suara.

Senyap mengisolasi keduanya, cukup lama— _teramat_ lama malah. Amari tenggelam dalam perbincangannya dengan Jitsui, sedang Miyō entah tersesat di mana. Amari menjauhkan bibir mug dari bibirnya, kemudian meletakkannya di nakas.

“... kemarin, aku bertemu Jitsui.”

Mata jelaga Miyō mengerjap. “Jitsui- _san_?”

Amari tak menjawabnya, walau hanya sekadar gumaman atau anggukan. “Dia bilang kalau ... _orang itu_ ilusi.”

“ _Orang itu_?”

“Kau.”

Dahi Miyō kian berkerut. “Ayolah. Aku terlihat mirip imajinasi tak bernyawa, begitu?”

“Bukan kau.” Denyut menghampiri kepala Amari lagi. “ _Kau_ _yang lain_.”

“Hah?”

Amari memijat pelipisnya, berupaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “... _kau yang lain_. Kau yang bukan _kau_ ....”

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya, hanya hening.

“... kau ...,” Amari menarik napas, “... yang di panggung, bukan _kau_ yang duduk di sini.”

Respons yang keluar dari mulut Miyō meluncur setelah jeda beberapa detik. “... ohh.”

“Aneh sekali, kan?” Amari tertawa hambar. “Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama— _berteman_. Kemudian mendadak dia bilang kalau aku tak mengenalmu.”

“... ooh.” Amari tak menyadari wajah Miyō semakin tertunduk. “... Jitsui- _san_ bilang begitu?”

“ _Aah._ ”

“Lalu?”

“ _Saa_?” Amari menarik napas, berupaya meredakan denyut di kepalanya. “Cuma ... hampa? Mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang kauperhatikan setiap harinya ternyata cuma ilusi. Mungkin ini yang namanya kosong.”

“... padahal kau kencan dengan banyak perempuan lain sebelumnya.”

“Itu cuma senggang—dan iseng.” Amari menyanggah. “Tapi, aku jujur waktu mengakui aku cuma melihat _nya_ seorang.”

“Melihat _ku_ yang di panggung?”

“ _Aah._ ”

“... oh.”

Amari tak menyadari wajah Miyō yang semakin dalam menunduk, memandangi lantai dengan paras tak terbaca. Gadis itu bangkit, berdiri tepat di depan Amari yang berada entah di mana, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

“Amari- _san_ ,”

Belum sempat kesadaran sang pria kembali seutuhnya, gravitasi— _atau bukan?_ —menarik Amari untuk kembali terbaring di ranjangnya. Manik cokelat pria itu mengerjap, kembali ke realitas dan di saat yang sama menyadari seseorang tengah duduk di atasnya.

Miyō. Menyeringai lebar. Sorot matanya tak fokus.

“ _Haaah_ ,” gadis itu menghela napas panjang tanpa melunturkan seringainya, “padahal tadi kaubilang aku tak punya pertahanan. Nyatanya malah kau yang tak punya pertahanan sama sekali, eh?”

“Kau hampa karena baru sadar kalau perempuan yang kauperhatikan itu tak pernah eksis?” Miyō tertawa sumbang. “Aku _hancur_ setiap kali kau hanya melihat _nya_ dan bukan aku, Bajingan!”

 

[ _“Tentu saja. Salomé yang cantik, jatuh hati dengan Jochanaan, dan akhirnya gila karena cintanya—semuanya terpulas dengan rapi. Penonton akan sangat terpukau.”_

 

_“Wah, kalau yang minta cuma perempuan biasa dan bukan Putri Salomé, sepertinya aku mundur saja.”_

 

 _“Berjuanglah sampai dapat membawa Putri Salomé ke tengah panggung, Miyō.”_ ]

 

Amari melebarkan matanya, tertegun selagi pemahaman membanjirinya kala mendengar pengakuan itu. Gadis itu lebih dulu menyadari siapa yang ia tatap selama ini. Barangkali sejak awal, atau malah lebih lama lagi. Dan memilih hancur karena keputusannya sendiri.

“Setiap kali kau mengungkitnya, memotretnya, membicarakannya dengan antusias tanpa melihatku yang ada di balik _nya_ —kaumau tahu, betapa sakit hatinya dilihat hanya sebagai perempuan yang kauperankan?!”

“Dan sekarang, kau menangisi _nya_ setelah sadar bahwa _dia_ tak pernah nyata. Tapi, aku—” Gadis itu menatapnya tajam, matanya mengilatkan berbagai hal yang tumpang-tindih—obsesi, ambisi, perih, kegilaan, _cinta_. “—aku di sini! Jangan cuma melihat _nya_ dariku! Lihat aku juga! Lihat lebih dekat, siapa yang memerankan semua itu. Lihat ... lagi— _lihat aku lebih dekat_.”

Keduanya geming; Amari membeku dengan mata setengah melebar dan Miyō masih mengunci tatapannya pada manik cokelat sang pria. Tak ada suara, bahkan suara detak jam tak terdengar di telinga mereka.

“... _ah, sou_.” Miyō memecah senyap itu lebih dulu dengan lirih perih. Matanya berpaling ke arah lain, menyadari segalanya tak lagi bersisa buatnya. “Ternyata memang percuma, eh.”

“Kukira, jika aku tetap berakting, suatu hari— _suatu hari nanti_ —kauakan menatapku. Menatap aku yang benar-benar _aku_ , bukan hanya sekadar aku yang di panggung.” Gadis itu menutup sebagian wajahnya, menyeringai pahit. “... tolol memang. Memercayai harapan kosong seperti itu, persis seperti kata _Aniki_ ; aku memang tolol.”

“Tak peduli, walau _‘hatiku tak akan pernah sepucat itu’_ **(7)** , bukan berarti kewarasanku tak akan layu. Ia mengering, kemudian mati.” Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum pedih, masih dengan air mata yang terus mengguyur pipi. “Sama saja. Seperti Salomé; yang gila karena tak pernah ditatap Jochanaan. Selayaknya Lady Macbeth; yang gila dan mati karena kehilangan apa yang ia percayai. Seperti _semuanya_. Walau aku selalu membenci mereka yang berhasil merebut atensimu dariku, aku tak bisa melepas ‘mereka’ dariku.”

“Maaf mengganggu harimu, Amari- _san_. Lupakan saja—“

Miyō tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, denyut semakin keras memukul kepalanya. Ia merasakan kepalanya berputar, tubuhnya terhuyung. Indera penglihatannya memperlihatkan sesuatu yang cepat, yang tak ia pahami—

 

_—atau tidak?_

 

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membelalak kala yang dilihatnya bukan lagi wajah pria yang bersamanya. Yang ia lihat malah langit-langit kamar, juga sosok berdada bidang yang seharusnya ada di bawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menyadari kuncian di pergelangan tangannya serta tatap tajam yang membuat degup jantungnya berkejaran.

“Nah,” entah sejak kapan suara itu terdengar berat, membuat sang dara merasakan suhu di dalam kamar semakin panas.

 

“—apa kau menginginkan ciumanku, Miyō?”

 

Mata jelaga yang sebelumnya membelalak lebar, perlahan memicing, memancarkan keteguhan serta harga diri yang teramat tinggi.

 

“Tidak.” Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu meluncurkan vonis terakhir, menolak tawaran yang diberikan sang pria.

 

Amari geming, masih memandangi gadis yang ada di bawah kurungannya, menyadari bagian lain dari sang dara yang baru ia tahu: sekalipun berada di kondisi yang tak menguntungkan, gadis itu tak akan menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Angkuh, teguh, tak kenal kata menyerah—tetapi tak melunturkan paras cantiknya.

“Aku tak seperti Salomé, juga bukan dirinya. Maaf saja. Aku tak butuh bibirmu itu,” dengus Miyō tajam.

“Aneh sekali,” Amari menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. “Kukira kau menyukaiku.”

“Menyukaimu dan menginginkan bibirmu itu beda persoalan, Bangsat.”

“Jadi, jawabannya ‘tidak’, eh?” Amari menghela napas, tersenyum miring walau merasa terluka—entah kenapa. “Harga dirimu itu tinggi sekali. Sayang sekali.”

“ _Aah._ ” Manik jelaga sang dara semakin lekat memandangi Amari yang bergeming. “Tepatnya, aku tak butuh kalau _cuma_ bibirmu.”

 

Lengkung bibir sang pria turun dan lengkung asimetris berbisa ganti hadir di bibir sang dara. Dalam sepersekian detik, tatapan tajam dari kedua manik arang Miyō meluntur, berubah dan mengilatkan emosi yang tak terbaca.

 

“Aku menginginkan segalanya darimu.”

 

Suara sang pria lenyap, kerongkongannya terasa tandus sekalipun ia sempat meneguk air sebelumnya. Miyō merebutnya; suaranya, atensinya. Dan gadis itu _tahu_.

 

“Setelah semua ini, kau cuma menawariku bibirmu? Jangan bercanda.” Gadis itu mendengus tanpa melunturkan seringainya. “Bukan cuma bibir atau badanmu. Aku menginginkan segala yang kaupunya. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dari yang terlihat hingga yang tak terlihat.”

 

Apa yang gadis itu pakai sekarang? _Kemeja—kemeja yang sudah kusut dengan kancing atas terbuka, barangkali kancingnya putus_. Bawahnya? _Rok, pendek, ketat_. Jam berapa tadi? _Sepuluh? Sebelas?_ _Tidak teringat._ Apa masih ada waktu?

 

“Jadi, Amari- _san_. Jangan berikan aku bibirmu. Berikan aku segala yang kaupunya.”

 

 _Ada._ Harus _ada._

 

“Dengan begitu, hari ini tak akan pernah menjadi memori semata. Dan baik aku maupun kau, tak akan bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi.”

 

Siapa yang sedang bersamamu sekarang? Siapa yang sedang kautatap? Siapa gadis ini?

 

“Yang kuminta hanya satu—”

 

_Dia ... bukan sosok ilusi. Dia adalah yang ‘nyata’. Dia bukan sosok hanya eksis di bawah gemerlap lampu panggung, lalu tak bersisa ketika tirai turun._

 

“—tatap aku sebagaimana seharusnya. Sebagai Miyō, bukan _Miyō_ yang di panggung.”

 

 _Miyō, eh? Miyō yang asli. Bukan_ Miyō _yang hanya ada di panggung. Bukan Lady Macbeth, bukan_ _Catherine Earnshaw_ _, dan bukan pula Salomé._

 

Mungkin baru kali itu Amari melihat sang dara lebih dekat dan lekat. Yang ia lihat adalah gadis biasa, bermata senada langit malam, berambut sepanjang dada berwarna cokelat gelap. Tubuhnya mungil, beda sepuluh senti atau lebih darinya. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda, membentuk senyum asimetris penuh arti, kemudian bergerak melontarkan tanya.

 

“Jadi, siapa yang sedang kaulihat kali ini, Amari- _san_?”

 

Amari sudah tahu _siapa_.

 

“ _Miyō_.” Pria itu menjawab, tanpa ragu pun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Miyō tersenyum puas. “Tepat sekali.”

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pria itu menyejajarkan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang penuh hasrat. Miyō bisa merasakan berat tubuh pria itu menindihnya—yang malah semakin membakarnya dalam api gairah. Amari melepaskan kunciannya, ganti menekan belakang kepala sang dara demi memperdalam ciumannya, dan membiarkan Miyō melingkari lehernya dengan kedua lengannya.

Satu per satu fabrik tanggal, menyisakan kulit yang tak tertutup sehelai benang serta gairah yang semakin membara. Deru napas mereka berkejaran; terkadang cepat, terkadang lambat, sebentar terhenti, lalu berlanjut dalam deru yang kian panjang. Pun juga suara sang dara yang terlampau memikat melebihi nyanyi malaikat. Terutama ketika meluncurkan desah dan mengeja namanya. _A-ma-ri_. Suara itu laksana pemantik yang membuat Amari semakin bergelora mencumbu sang dara.

Semakin dalam menjamah, Amari semakin terbiasa dengan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis. Aroma yang entah parfum atau aroma tubuh gadis itu sendiri. Aromanya terasa manis, tetapi tak mencolok. Malah _memabukkan_.

Sebagaimana pula kulit gadis itu yang terasa halus dalam setiap jengkalnya. Juga bibir merah mudanya yang basah dan menggoda, serta manik jelaga yang menyayu karena terhanyut pergulatan badan mereka.

Ciuman, lumatan, dan gigitan berbalas erangan, desahan, dan cakaran. Entah hari semakin siang atau telah beranjak sore, keduanya tak peduli lagi.

Selesai menelusuri kulit luar sang gadis, jari pertama merangkak masuk. Miyō terkesiap, pahanya bergesekan dengan Amari intens, menahan perih yang menjajahnya. Amari melihat rambut cokelat sang dara kian basah, kusut masai. Namun, malah memperindahnya.

Jari kedua ditambah, mengacaukan kewarasan sang dara. Tubuh ramping itu semakin menggelinjang tak beraturan, barangkali juga kewalahan. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pria, mengintimkan pergulatan badan mereka. Amari tak lupa mencium bibir merah muda itu lagi, beberapa kali, mengecap lagi rasa manis nan magis tanpa menghentikan jemarinya di dalam sana.

Amari mungkin tak akan pernah tahu keindahan yang gadis ini miliki jika ia tak melepaskan sosok perempuan ilusinya. Wanita-wanita bayangan yang pernah mengisi pikirannya lenyap, berganti menjadi gadis biasa yang serakah, angkuh, juga _indah_. Dan ia tak menyesal melepas delusi itu untuk satu momen terintim ini; momen di mana Miyō menanggalkan pertahanannya dan menjadi wanita yang menginginkan cinta, yang meliar karena hasrat, bergairah dimabuk nafsu. Sosok yang—barangkali—hanya akan Miyō perlihatkan untuknya seorang.

Erang panjang kemudian melengking, bersamaan dengan basahnya ranjang, dan bertambahnya aroma manis yang lain. Amari mengeluarkan jemarinya, membiarkan gadis mungil itu ambruk di ranjangnya, menerbitkan senyum penuh kepuasan.

Pria itu membongkar laci nakas, mengeluarkan sebungkus pengaman, dan memakainya tanpa bicara. Bukan hanya gadis itu yang ingin mengecap kenikmatan, maaf saja. _Ia juga_.

Jerit kembali terdengar, diikuti deru napas yang semakin berantakan. Hentakan berbalas erangan, dan tiap gerakannya meletupkan gelora. Sepertinya tak akan ada hari esok, tanpa memikirkan panas pergulatan seksual mereka kini—setidaknya, buat Amari.

“Kautahu,” Amari berbisik tepat di telinga sang dara tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, “sekalipun aku sudah melihatmu, _Miyō_ , aku setuju dengan kata-kata Salomé.”

Gadis itu mengerang, mencakar punggung sang pria, seolah memperingati untuk tak membawa nama perempuan lain. Namun, malah memancing terbitnya seringai berbisa di bibir sang pria dan tak berhasil mengendurkan niat Amari.

“ _Bicaralah lagi._ ” **(8)** Suara Amari memberat di telinga sang dara. “ _Suaramu adalah musik bagiku._ ” **(9)**

 

Itu bukan ronde yang terakhir buat mereka.

.

.

[ _“Antara Miyō atau Amari-_ san _, menurutmu siapa yang akan lebih dulu_ hancur _?”_

 _“Siapa yang lebih dulu_ hancur _, eh?” Miyoshi terkekeh. “Aku bertaruh; Salomé.”_

_Jitsui mengerjapkan matanya. “Salomé?”_

_“Salomé—dan seluruh wanita ilusi yang diciptakan Miyō di panggung serta ditatap Amari selama ini.”_

_“_ Aah _.” Jitsui mengangguk paham. “Kenapa?”_

_“Karena, setelah Amari menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia puja dan abadikan selama ini tak pernah nyata, yang tersisa hanyalah gadis biasa yang memerankan semua wanita itu. Dengan kata lain; Miyō.” Jeda tarikan napas. “Dan buat Miyō, setelah lelaki itu menatapnya langsung sebagai ‘dirinya’ dan bukan sebagai tokoh yang ia perankan dalam drama, eksistensi seluruh perempuan bayangan itu akan lenyap, menyisakan dirinya sendiri. Miyō yang sesungguhnya; yang liar, tak mengenal kata menyerah, angkuh, tetapi itu memang dirinya.”_

_“Kan.” Jitsui menyela tiba-tiba. “Miyoshi-_ san _memang peduli dengan Miyō.”_

_“Sekejam ini kaubilang peduli?”_

_“Kau peduli dengan caramu sendiri.”_

_“Aku tak yakin.” Miyoshi lantas melambatkan laju mobilnya, memarkir mobilnya di sebuah restoran, dan mematikan mesinnya. “Turun.”_

_“... kukira ini bukan apartemenku.”_

_“Aku tak bilang akan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu.”_

_“Oh.” Jitsui lantas paham. “Kencan, eh?”_

_“Aku yakin kau belum mengisi perutmu itu. Bersyukurlah kau tidak pingsan di tengah jalan.”_

_“Iya, iya. Intinya Miyoshi-_ san _khawatir, kan?”_

_“Ayo turun.”_

_“_ Hai’, hai’ _.”_ ]

.

.

Kala Miyō membuka mata, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah cahaya petang yang menyelinap dari sela tirai. Gadis itu mencoba berguling, tetapi sendinya terasa kaku, dan ia mengerang pelan. Maniknya buru-buru memeriksa eksistensi sebelah ranjangnya, menemukan Amari yang masih mendengkur.

Sesaat, gadis itu bergeming. Bibirnya lantas menghela napas panjang, kemudian bangkit sekalipun rasa perihnya masih jelas terasa. Tangannya meraih kaus sang pria, kemudian memakainya langsung tanpa memakai pakaian dalam lebih dulu. Kakinya lantas melangkah keluar kamar,

“Kurasa itu milikku.”

dan berhenti.

“Sebegitu menariknya melihat perempuan ganti pakaian buatmu, eh?” Miyō membalas tanpa membalikkan badannya.

“Sebenarnya,” Amari mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang, “aku berharap kau bakal memeriksa ruam-ruam merah di tubuhmu dulu, lalu menarikmu ke ranjang lagi, dan kembali mencumbumu.”

Dengusan terdengar. “Harusnya bisa kuterka kau sebejat itu.”

“Kukira kau suka, eh? Suaramu manis sekali kala menyebut namaku, bahkan tanpa _suffix_.”

Miyō tak dapat menjawabnya langsung. “Pinjam kamar mandimu.”

“Sekarang,” Amari kembali menahannya, “bagaimana?”

“... apanya?”

“Kita ini _apa_?”

“Perjelas pertanyaanmu.”

Amari terdiam, memandangi punggung gadis itu semakin lekat. “Apa sekarang _kau dan aku_ sudah menjadi _kita_ —setelah semua ini?”

Helaan napas panjang terdengar lebih dulu, disusul kalimat tanya lain. “Kalau aku menerima status itu, apa aku juga bakal dicampakkan seperti mantan-mantanmu?”

Tak ada balasan. Miyō juga tak berniat mendengar jawabannya, lantas melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menggantung tanya itu di udara. Suara shower yang dinyalakan lantas terdengar, menandakan gadis itu tengah membersihkan diri.

Amari tak mencegahnya, kemudian kembali membaringkan diri di atas ranjang yang tak lagi berbentuk. Dipejamkannya matanya cukup lama, hingga ketika ia membuka matanya, yang tersisa hanya pakaiannya beserta bungkus dan kondom bekas pakai. Salah satu dari mug kopi yang dibuat Amari tandas tak bersisa, seolah gadis itu tengah menyatakan tanpa kata, bahwa ia benar-benar pernah ada di sana dan urusan mereka belum tuntas ke akarnya.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Amari menerima surat. Isinya selembar tiket pertunjukan Salomé, nomor kursinya berada di posisi yang strategis untuk memerhati seluruh panggung. Selembar kertas lain menemani tiket itu, isinya singkat.

 

**(Tiket pertunjukan Salomé hari pertama di kursi yang strategis—seperti katamu. Kalau kau masih bisa melihatku sebagai _diriku_ setelah pentas ini, akan kujawab kita ini _apa_.)**

 

Pria itu tergelak, lantas menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan membiarkan tiket itu menutupi matanya. Ia yakin harus mengosongkan jadwalnya buat hari itu.

.

.

“Oh, Amari- _san_?”

Amari mengerjap sejenak, menemukan Jitsui duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kebetulan atau apa.

“Oh, Jitsui.” Amari lantas mengulas senyum. “Tumben mau keluar dari pertapaanmu dan nonton drama begini.”

“Sedang senggang.” Jitsui berkilah, matanya mengamati pria di depannya sejenak sebelum melontarkan tanya. “Menonton Salomé, eh?”

“... bukan.”

Manik arang Jitsui melebar.

Senyum Amari terpatri rapi. “Menonton _Miyō_.”

Jitsui perlu lebih banyak detik sebelum mampu tersenyum mafhum, menyadari bahwa Miyoshi benar lagi, dan merespons seadanya. “Oh.”

 

Tirai panggung, kemudian terangkat.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

Keterangan:

 **(1)** : _Limerence_ = _being infatuated or obsessed with another person; to have a crush on someone._

 **(2)** : _“Jochanaan, hanya kau seorang ... hanya kau laki-laki yang aku cintai_.” (Naskah asli dari Salomé karya Oscar Wilde = _“(...) Ah, lokanaan, lokanaan, thou wert the man that I loved alone among men! (...)”_ ). Terjemahan ini saya ambil dari _manga_ Kasane volume 4.

 **(3)** : “ _Kenapa tidak hilang-hilang?_ ” (Naskah asli dari Macbeth karya William Shakespeare = _“Out, damned spot! out, I say!—One; two; why, then ’tis time to do’t; (...)”_ ). Sebenarnya kalau diterjemahin lebih masuk kalau “Lenyaplah, noda terkutuk! Lenyaplah!”, jadi saya pakai terjemahan di _manga_ Kasane volume 8: _“Lenyaplah noda terkutuk! Kenapa tidak hilang-hilang?!”_

 **(4), (5), (6)** : “ _Aku_ _akan mencium bibirmu.”_ serta _“Aku pasti akan mencium bibirmu.”_ (Naskah asli dari Salomé karya Oscar Wilde = _“I will kiss thy mouth lokanaan. I will kiss thy mouth.”_ ). Ide tambahan dari _manga_ Kasane volume 3: _“Ini belum selesai, Jochanaan. Aku akan mencium bibirmu itu. Ya, aku pasti akan menciummu.”_

 **(7)** : _“Hatiku tak akan pernah sepucat itu.”_ (Naskah asli dari Macbeth karya William Shakespeare = _“My hands are of your color, but I shame. To wear a heart so white. (...)”_ ). Terjemahan diambil dari _manga_ Kasane volume 8: _“Tanganku juga sama merahnya. Tetapi hatiku, takkan pernah menjadi sepucat itu.”_

 **(8)** dan **(9)** : “ _Bicaralah lagi._ ” serta “ _Suaramu adalah musik bagiku._ ” (Naskah asli dari Salomé karya Oscar Wilde = _“Speak again, lokanaan. Thy voice is as music to mine ear.”_ ). Sebenarnya ini digabung sih jadi ya, keterangannya gabung juga wkwk.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: akhirnya setelah sekian lama berhasil juga bikin fic skidipapap sawadikap hohohihe /digaplok. Sebenernya ide ini udah lama ada, cuma saya lupa tepatnya kapan dan mau digimanain, jadilah baru kelar. Wan kawan yang ngeliat teaser-nya via FB, monmaap ye nyampahin hohohihe mulu 3h3h3h3 /GAMPAR. Tapi, terima kasi karna kalian telah memberikan saya kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan ini, akhirnya ini jadi juga HAHAHAHA /uDAH.
> 
> Lainnya, saya mau jelasin universe yang saya pakai di sini. Memang kalau dalam banyak versi, OC saya aka Miyō sukanya sama Sakuma (dan tbh saya juga lebih nganggep headcanon utamanya demikian). Tapi dikhususkan buat fic ini, Miyō dibuat suka Amari sejak awal, berhubung juga karakter Sakuma nggak dipakai ehe. Dan, kepikiran nyelipin MiyoJitsu karena selain sayakangenmereka (/yha), Jitsui lebih tajem mulutnya kalau buat komentar begini. Sakuma barangkali bakal lebih ngasih clue, tapi mengawang, nggak jleb. Jadi, ya, sekalian aja buat MiyoJitsu huehehehe /gampar. Dan, yeah, selamat! Hubungan Miyoshi-Miyō ini agak mirip headcanon utamanya demikian; benci, tapi juga peduli. Meski mulut Miyoshi tajem, kadang jatohnya pake menghina segala, tapi bukan berarti dia mengabaikan adiknya lol. Semacam peduli, tapi memperlihatkannya dengan cara yang sebaliknya /eeaa /naon njir.
> 
> Mungkin, itu aja buat penjelasan universe-nya. Lainnya, terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan membaca! Rasanya ini fic eksplisit pertama saya di fandom JGA yang di-publish di AO3, pakek OC pula huehehe (/diem). Tentunya bener-bener aneh, dan jujur, agak nggak pede nge-publish di sini :”))
> 
> Special thanks buat:
> 
> Wan kawan yang komenin teaser fic ini: aku tanpa kalian, butiran debu /nyolong lirik lagu /tabocc.
> 
> Mbak S_weet_pie aka Mbak Spie ehehe. Terima kasih udah komen dan memberi inspirasi ngelarin bagian skidipapap sawadikapnya /jduar! Maafkan juga lupa bales komennya karna ketimbun bshhbskgk ;;; tapi sarannya bener-bener kepake, walau diri ini yakin belum bisa diterapkan dengan maksimal sih wkwk. Tapi tetep, terima kasih!
> 
> Untuk pembaca yang mampir dan baca ini sampai habis (yang barangkali tak saya ketahui siapa), saya ingin bilang terima kasih! Terima kasih sekali! Semoga kalian tidak kapok dengan sesampahan saya /yha. Sampai jumpa di karya lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
